


重逢於時光停駐之處

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 啊，原來這就是我們最後的模樣。





	重逢於時光停駐之處

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ˙BGM：Way Back Home (feat. Conor Maynard)

 

　　他睜開眼睛，不令人意外的環境，熟悉的面孔掛在四周，有些出聲打了招呼，有些僅只是微微點了點頭。  
　　Albus知道自己死後必然會有一幅畫作，掛在Hogwarts的校長室。他在生前常駐於此，死後這裡將是他另一個永遠－－Dumbledore家族的直系只剩下Aberforth，他不覺得Aberforth會為他掛上一幅肖像。

　　而另外一個可能－－Albus想起那一夏炎熱，山谷間的風帶著草香，他倚著樹幹，他枕著他，約定了以後要畫一張雙人像。

　　石門悶悶的轟隆聲中斷了Albus的思緒，Albus透過半月型的鏡片看著面色不渝的Severus踏入校長辦公室。

　　「啊，你來了。」Albus的口氣彷彿在公園遇上朋友：「希望你們在幫我挑畫框的時候沒有吵起來。」

　　他與Severus閒聊了幾句（絕對不是逗他）後終於把話題轉向正經事情，商討並安排下一階段的事情，最後Severus板著臉離開辦公室，室內重歸平靜。

　　Albus的視線劃過周圍的畫像，談完正事，所有的畫像臉上的表情都是沉重，有些低聲交談著，有些則是跨過畫框，消失了蹤影。

　　他與幾位相熟的巫師與女巫交談了幾句，然後不失禮貌的表示自己想一個人思考，眾人從善如流地結束了對話，將靜默交還與他。

　　Albus並不是不想找人商量，當事情壓的人喘不過氣，他的腦中總會浮現出一個身影，白金的頭髮，異色的雙瞳。

　　只是他們弄丟了彼此。

　　他應該已經知道我死了吧。雖說自一九四五年終戰後兩人已數十年沒有見面，但仍保持著信件往來。Albus估算著就算是貓頭鷹迷路，他死亡的消息應該也已經傳到Nurmengard。

　　不知道Gellert會是什麼反應？難過？還是生氣？或許覺得－－解脫？

　　最後一個猜測讓Albus心裡發堵。如果是一八九九年的夏天，他相信Gellert會為他難過；在一九四五年之前，他肯定Gellert會跟自己對抗到不死不休，終戰結束時，Albus的魔杖指著Gellert的背心，他面無表情地望著歡呼的人，但內心猶如火山冒出汩汩岩漿，灼燒著五臟六腑，冷卻後留下漆黑冰涼的死硬岩石，

　　高處的兩道身影，黑魔王與白巫師，衣冠楚楚，身上乾淨整齊．彷彿只是場再普通不過的會面，而不是生死相搏的對決。

　　Albus走在Gellert身後，他看不見他的表情。於是眾人看見面色沉鬱的白巫師，與平靜如水的黑魔王。

　　之後兩人再也沒有見面，僅靠書信往來，通信的頻率不定，但間隔越來越長－－或許也和自己回信的拖延有關係吧？Gellert的信件絕口不提自己現在的狀況，他會回憶一點過去，敘述一些窗外的風景，或者他想到了些什麼理論，不能實際操作，就寫在信裡推演給他看。

　　Albus沒有實際去操作－－那大多都是一些偏黑魔法的咒術與魔藥。但他相信這些推演若實際使用，一定沒有問題。

　　Albus不知道自己要回應些什麼，除了應Gellert的要求的書單寄了些無害的書本之外，他還能說什麼呢？噓寒問暖？他們兩個不需要這一套；問狀況？Nurmengard的狀況他還不知道嗎？談過去……那些又有什麼好再提出來說的呢？

　　於是他總是提起筆又放下，最後能寫的內容寥寥無幾，除了天氣，他簡單提了自己的教學生活，或者是一些學術研究，大多可以收到Gellert的反饋。

　　距離他上一次收到貓頭鷹帶來的信件，已有一年之久。

　　Albus不知道如今在Gellert心中，自己該是什麼樣子？


End file.
